


Blood is Thicker

by xxMad_Donaxx



Series: The Ties that Bind [5]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Sex Magic, Succubi & Incubi, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5362775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMad_Donaxx/pseuds/xxMad_Donaxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At home with little else to do Bethany plays with her siblings and remembers things about her past afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood is Thicker

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is shorter than the others but I think the next one will be longer. It'll also be Anders POV. Enjoy. =)

Bethany was on her back, her legs hooked over Anders’ thighs. His length was buried in her core, his hips moving almost tortuously slow. Neria lay on her side beside them, up on one elbow flicking and tugging her nipple ring while she and Anders kissed. Bethany watched in fascination. Since he was still only days old, Anders had spent most of his time feeding and sleeping. They thought he spent more time sleeping than they did because of the harrowing ordeal they’d put him through to turn him.

He seemed full of vigor when they’d returned tonight however. Neria hadn’t returned yet and they had begun playing with each other. Their sister had eagerly joined in when she arrived home. Bethany was thoroughly enjoying the slow pace he set, his hand sometimes squeezing her breast or his tongue in her mouth. Now his tongue was in Neria’s mouth and her fingers tweaking Bethany’s nipples, his slow pace never stuttering.

It was the familiarity Bethany found interesting. He supported himself with one hand, the other moving along Neria’s body, unerringly finding all the sensitive spots it had taken Bethany weeks to discover. Bethany shifted a little and licked Neria’s ear. She shivered slightly and Anders broke the kiss, smiling mischievously. His hand shifted back to Bethany, his fingers resting lightly on her unpierced nipple. She gasped as a surge of electricity went through her.

“Oh,” Neria said excitedly. “I’d forgotten!”

“I’ve forgotten a lot of things,” Anders said. He stopped with their hips flush and sat back on his heels, pulling Bethany along with a firm grip on her hips. “We all have. But I will never forget my magic.”

He closed his eyes and moments later Bethany felt another surge of tingling pleasure, starting at one of his hands and traveling through her to the other. She moaned and wrapped her legs tight around him. Anders began thrusting, shallow and quick, still holding her hips, the current buzzing through her. Fingers rubbed at her clit and Bethany gripped fistfuls of bedding beneath her. Her back arched as the building tension inside released.

For a few moments Bethany could do nothing but shiver through her powerful release. Anders shifted her again, pulling out and running his hands along her thighs. She wanted to tell him it was all right, that he could keep going if he wanted but all that came out was a moan. Hands were at her cheeks and she opened her eyes just enough to see Neria closing in for a kiss. Bethany hummed happily and closed her eyes again. Their hands rubbed her body and she felt kisses here and there.

Bethany realized they were trying to put her to sleep. Curious she deepened her breathing and let her body relax. For a few minutes she listened to them shuffling around. She heard Neria’s unmistakable groans and knew Anders was driving into her now. Bethany rolled away from them and opened her eyes. Listening to them was boring however and her eyes started to slide shut. Anders’ voice brought her fully awake sometime later, surprised at the anger she heard.

“We’re parasites Neria,” he hissed softly. “And _he’s_ the biggest one.”

“I know that now Anders,” Neria said miserably.

“I think he feeds on us,” Anders said after a long pause.

“It doesn’t matter,” Neria sighed. “There’s nothing we can do. Nowhere we can go. He’s cleaned out mine and Bethany’s apartments.”

“I wish I could remember,” he said in frustration. “He’d help us. I know he would.”

“You’re better off forgetting him,” Neria said sadly. “You’ll never lead a normal life now. Maker I’m so sorry…”

“Neria,” Anders said softly. There was rustling and the bed dipped behind her. “I can’t say I’m happy about this but I’m glad you chose me.”

“I’ve ruined your life,” Neria said in a barely audible whisper. “And Beth…”

Words dissolved into quiet sobs and Bethany rolled over. Neria was curled up on Anders’ lap, her face buried in his chest. Anders had his arms around her, his cheek pressed to her head, close to her horns.

“He’d never forgive me…” she managed through her tears.

“I think Carver would be glad to know she’s alive Neria,” said Anders looking directly at her.

The name stirred something in her foggy memories and she desperately grasped at it. A face appeared, similar to hers with the same inky black hair but eyes that were sharp and blue. Another face joined the first, short black hair and a scruffy beard. The first was scowling but the second was smiling, like he knew a secret that you didn’t. She closed her eyes, trying to remember her life before.

“I knew you both before,” Bethany said slowly after a while. “Didn’t I.”

“Yes,” Anders said softly. “Neria and I grew up in the same orphanage. And you, we know you through our boyfriends.”

“My brothers,” she said looking from one to the other.

“I can remember Carver but…” Anders made a frustrated noise and squeezed his eyes shut.

“Garrett…” Bethany said softly. “His name is Garrett.”

Neria disentangled herself from Anders and scooted over to her. Bethany wrapped her arms around her sister.

“I’m so sorry Beth,” Neria sobbed. “I didn’t know. I ran into him by chance and… I’m so sorry.”

Bethany shoved away her own confusion and unraveled the bun Neria kept her long hair in constantly. She held her sister and stroked her long hair, knowing that’s what Carver would have done.

“It’s all right Neria,” Bethany said softly. “I’ve been trying to remember things from before. I don’t like the foggy nothingness.”

“He’s done it,” Anders said crawling up behind Neria. His arms went around both of them, carefully avoiding the sharp point of her horns. “They’re our strength Neria. If we are ever going to get away from him…”

“I want to see them,” Bethany said.

“I know where Carver lives,” Neria said sniffing. “I don’t know where they might be right now though.”

“We’ll wander the area then,” Anders said. “Until they show up.”

“What about…” Neria began.

“To the void with him,” Bethany said fiercely. “He’s the one that ruined everything.”

“I agree Beth but we have to be careful,” said Anders as he kissed her cheek. “Until we have somewhere to go and some way to protect ourselves from his compulsion.”

“We’ll look,” Neria said authoritatively. “Only for a little while. We can’t make him suspicious and we’ll have more time later.”


End file.
